Love Hurts
by TXToonGuy1037
Summary: Kick Buttowski is not the usual guy we know, he's not doing much stunts, he's just nonchalant, and it scares the people he knows bad, including Gunther, Julie, Kick's family, even Kendall (who has loved Kick as long as she remembers; she's doesn't even ram heads with Kick now like they did in the past). What is this going on with our favorite suburban daredevil? Read and FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1

_**This fanfic is based on the episode "Love Stinks" combined my favorite fanfics like "Jealous Much, Kendall" (INHK) and "The Tutor" (AveryBookNerd)**_

If you are a new resident of Mellowbrook, there are some things you should know. If you live in the city, you will luckily passed by a certain daredevil known as Kick Buttowski. He is hated by most people in the city and has more enemies than he does friends due to his destructive behavior. The very people can keep up with is his best friend, Gunther Magnuson; and Julie Trenton, a girl who is Kick's cameraman, a volunteer in the Mellowbrook Mall Arcade, and of course Gunther's love interest. Julie is also friends with Kick's very least threatening rival, Kendall Perkins. When Julie met Kendall, there were skeptical of each other at first, but warm up to each other and helped one another.

Now for Kick Buttowski spends most of his times of doing stunts, and crashing into things. But not today, especially when Gunther and Julie never seen Kick like this. He is someone different - he is not wearing jumpsuit, not bothering anyone, not getting into fights with anyone, he's not even wearing his helmet today. He is self-concious, he has head in the clouds, and showing non-descrutive behavior. This didn't affect anyone other than his best friends until a few weeks ago, when someone asks him "What's going on," he would nonchalantly reply "it is just a change of heart."

While anybody would be mostly satisfied with the answer, some of them are really not (not just Gunther, not Julie, but Kick's family, Gordie, Wade, Hush and Razz, even Miss Chicarelli, Ronaldo, Mouth, Jackie, and especially Kendall), because it has to do with Kick Buttowski, the guy who lives to be extreme, and mostly everyone was weirded plus scared to see this new Kick Buttowski, or Clarence Buttowski.

Kick's POV

I was in Miss Fitzpatrick's class with my best buddy Gunther sitting on the left side of me with his girl Julie left of him with Kendall sitting behind Julie, who is for some reason looking at me funny, I don't get it. It's like she's trying to see what's going on with me. As much as I hate to admit it, I'm glad Julie is best friends not only with me and Gunther, but also Kendall. Only someone can be that determined to be commited to a challenge, just like me.

Maybe I'm falling in love with Julie... I'm just kidding (we're just best friends), Gunther is dating him, and they need each other more. And I don't really hate Kendall, everyone seems to think we hated each other. Well, they're wrong. We only dislike each other, and even said it when we're together, like when we were dancing or got our hands stuck together. But we never said we hated each other. Besides we're not into each other's throats like we did in the past, and she even broke up with Ronaldo (thank God). I actually really like her, but I'll save that for later because I got a more important thing to see, and suprisingly bigger than my stunts.

"Okay, class, we have a new student," Miss Fitzpatrick said when she entered the door showing a new girl. The new girl has dark strawberry-blonde hair, sky blue shirt with a green collar, pink pants, green socks, and white tennis shoes. Her face is seems pretty shy. "Go on and tell your classmates your name", the teacher spoke to the girl.

The girl spoke "Hi, My name is Tammy Tylerson. I'm from Delware, I like to watch action movies, romantic movies, demolition derbies and I like daredevils like Billy Stumps, Boom McCondor and Rock Callaghan." Oh my god! Not only she has the sweetest and soothing voice, but she likes extreme stuff and elegance, kind of reminds of (if you seen Dancing with the Enemy or Hand in Hand, you should know who Kick was with)... Tammy is so sweet and awesome! I think I'm in love, even more since we always talk on the phone when she was in Delaware.

"Thank you, miss Tamela, you can sit with Mr. Buttowski. Do you mind," The teacher asked me. I replied "No, of course." When Tammy sat next to me, I think I falling in love when something broke my train of thought. I looked around to see Kendall with her broken pencil with a shocked look on her face which disappears for a second when she buried her nose in a book.

Julie's POV

When Kick wouldn't tell what was going on with him, Gunther and I were getting more concerned. But not just us but also Kick's parents, Gunther's parents, Wade, Mr. Vickle, Jackie, Mouth, Ronaldo, Principal Henry, Miss Fitzpatrick, even Miss Chicarelli, and especially Kendall! Even Kendall was concerned for Kick. I know because when we were spending a night most of the time together in my house, she told me in confidence that she actually loves Kick, but never loved Ronaldo.

I knew somehow that was it when I see her face. When Kendall and I became best friends, she had the courage to dump Ronaldo, and spend most of her time with me, and ocassionally with Kick and Gunther.

She told me everything when she was with Kick, from the time Kick kissed her first before she even dated the phsyics-obsessed nerd, the time when they danced and competed against Gunther and Jackie, when they get along more when they got their hands stuck from a cave sap, and when she helped Kick trash Miss Chicarelli for falsely detaining them and of course writing her official crush on Kick on her locker. Plus Gunther told me that Kick also broke the record of finishing two months work of homework in one night. Well all the evidence was clear, Gunther and I needed to get Kick and Kendall together whatever it takes.

So when we saw the new student Tammy sitting next to Kick, and him having hearts in his eyes which I, and Kendall, saw, Kendall snapped her pencil to pieces. I felt so bad for my best friend, she thinks she'll never get the chance to be with now for the fact Kick is in love with Tammy.

Was this the reason Kick was acting so funny? Because of a girl from Delaware? (No offense) We were all worried about him and I mean worried abouth him, me, Gunther and Kendall! This has been going on for a month now and he wouldn't even bother to tell us, his family or even his friends?! Well, you have made a big mistake, Clarence Francis Buttowski, because if you think you're gonna just break my best friend's heart to just forget her, you've got another thing coming, mister!

-

_**Well folks, this seems intense. Kick seems to be in love with a new girl at the expense of blindly breaking a heart of his misunderstood rival, Kendall. But Julie is going to fix that, because she'll do whatever it takes to see what Tammy and Kick are up to, with the help of Gunther and Kendall.**_

_**I'll write more soon, in a mean time, reviews would be nice. You can say anything you want, you can help me what should happen next.**_  
_**So read and review and stay awesome! KINDALL FOREVER!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Kendall's POV

I was disgusted to see Kick act so loving towards Tammy, and not me! It was lunchtime, Julie and I were looking at Kick's table as Tammy, who sat right next to him and Gunther.

"I HATE HER! I HATE HER!"

I was upset at the moment Kick laid eyes on the new girl. I was ranting to my best friend, Julie. I was so lucky to have as my best friend.

"I can't believe what Kick sees in that new girl, Tammy Tylerson!", I ranted once more. "What kind of name is that?!"

"I'm not sure, Kendall", Julie answered. "But don't worry, I'm sure there is nothing serious going on between the two."

"Hey Tammy? You wanna come over to my place?"

Julie and I turned to Kick, who is obviously with Tammy.

"Sure, Kick! Thanks for inviting me!"

I cringed at the strawberry blonde girl's perfect voice! Kick was taking her to his place, which makes things worse!

Julie's POV

"Come on, Kendall! Let's go the computer room and play some Atari games!"

"Atari games?", cried out Kendall, "no offense, Julie but aren't those games pixelated games from the 1980s?"

"You got a good point, let's play some Mario games."

"Okay, thanks, Jules". Kendall hugged me, I was happy to be there for her. "You sure do know how to make me feel better."

"My pleasure."

Kendall and I finished our lunch and went up the computer lab where we see some of our classmates, Mouth, Emo Kid, Lucy Penkinson, Avery Buttowski (Kick's cousin), Johnny Test, and Gwen Axle in the computers.

"Okay, Kendall!" I said to her, "I already downloaded some Nintendo games on my CD so I don't leave them in the computer. So which games you wanna place first?"

Mouth intervened "May I suggest Super Mario Bros. 3?"

I answered "Good idea, but I don't think Kendall handle the difficulty."

"Oh, really?" Kendall actually knows I was just teasing her, waiting for her appetite for awesome wetten,

I whispered to her. "I'm just playing. Sorry. Okay, let's do it!"

Kendall and I played as two players in the game for a while before class. And Kendall beated me to the finish. I was impressed than ever! We played Super Mario Bros 3 and Super Mario World!

Kendall's POV

I was very lucky to have Julie as my best friend. I gotta say that Julie shaped me for the better, because before her, I never really have that much friends to help me or be with me, except my-ex Ronaldo, but he didn't help me at all despite being dedicated to me because he was mostly fierce against the one I actually loved all my life, Kick. But now Kick is with... What am I doing? Forget that, we're on our way to our next class with social teacher-psychologist, Jazz Fenton.

"All right, guys!" Miss Fenton "today, we're gonna do something awesome... we're gonna play a quiz game. These questions can be about anything. So don't feel bad if you get the wrong answer. No one's gonna get graded in this."

Everybody cheered, including me, Julie, Mouth, Gunther, Gwen, Lucy and many more, and especially, Kick, who I just took a peak at.

"Miss Jazz, can I go to the bathroom first?" Kick asked.

"Sure thing! But hurry back!" Jazz replied.

Kick left, so I partnered up with Julie, Gwen, Jessica and Annabelle.

"All right, Miss Jazz says that these questions can be anything from a history event, a name of a city, a game, a cartoon, etc." Julie informed us.

"Right!" All of us replied.

"Can I get some water first?" I asked the team.

"Help yourself." Julie replied.

Jessica and I went outside to get water from the water fountain, when I saw the one thing that I never expected to see... Kick was kissing Tammy! Now I know how Kick felt when Ronaldo and I were dating (but not anymore) at the time when he was framed and when Kick and I got our hands stuck together. Now that is something I can never erase. I try to hold myself from crying my eyes out.

"Kendall, are you okay?" Jessica tapped me.

"Yeah, let me get some water." I leaned to get water.

"Kendall, I am sorry", Jessica apologized to me.

"It's fine, Jess." I'm actually lying. "Let's just go."

I went back to the room but not before Jessica tells Kick to come back to the room.

Julie's POV

After Kendall told us what happened when she and Jessica drank water, we ask Miss Jazz if we could take some time to comfort and lift Kendall up. She agreed and even joined us.

"Kendall, are you okay?" Jazz asked Kendall.

"No! I like Kick, but he likes the new girl Tammy Tylerson!" My poor best friend was crying both her eyes and her heart out!

"Kendall, I believe Kick does like you deep down and feels that he doesn't deserve you so he probably feel better to date someone else to forget you." Jazz said.

"That's what I felt with Kick when I began dating Ronaldo. All the time Ronaldo and I were dating, we're were too different. I don't like science that much like he does kinda like he doesn't like awesomeness. So we broke up." Kendall confessed.

"Kendall, did you see Kick being jealous of you and Ronaldo?" Annabelle asked.

"Actually there were a few times. Kick threw up in the trashcan after seeing Ronaldo's drawing. And Kick gagged when Ronaldo called me about his birthday dinner with me joining him."

"So Kick IS jealous, he just hides it." Jessica discovers."

"Yep." I replied. "It seems that even though Kick lives to do things of a daredevil, he kinda likes some girls deep down, maybe like you."

Jazz, Jess and I hugged Kendall.

"It's okay, Kends. You're my best friend, I love you so much and I never going to leave you... ever!" My eyes began to tear.

Kendall hugged us back, and when Jazz and Jess let go, Kendall and I remained hugging.

"Thanks, everybody." Kendall was smiling.

"My pleasure! After class, why don't you tell Kick how you feel but first confront his "love interest" and confess the feelings for Kick to her?" Jazz asked.

"That's challenging, but Kends can do it." Julie nugded. Kendall was smiling.

"I'll get to it."

"One more thing, did Kick showed at least some ways of liking you."

"Actually there a few, like after we finished dancing in the competition in the gym, we actually started really liking each other until some one shouted "KISS HER!".

"Wow!" Annabelle cried.

"Plus he complimented on my sweater, we complimented and flirted when we got our hands stuck together, we really like each other."

"Maybe more than you think!" Annabelle and I sanged the sentence.

"All right, class, let's start the game!"

The girls and I competed against the some rounds of some others girls and boys.

Kendall's POV

After class, Julie and I went to find Kick and Tammy.

"Tammy, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Tammy replied as I brought her a few feet away.

"Okay, listen. If you're were with Kick, there's some things you need to know." I said to her, Tammy was confused.

"Okay." Tammy replied nervously.

"First thing, don't tell Kick he's not a daredevil. Second, don't insult him or Gunther. And the last thing..." my eyes began to tear, but I try to hold too hard. "...make sure he doesn't hurt himself too much... because daredevils tends to do that often."

"Okay, I didn't catch your name." Tammy said.

"Oh, my name's Kendall." I replied.

"Oh, thanks, Kendall." Tammy said.

"I gotta go" Kendall went up back at the school to go the girl's room. Little did I know that shocked Tammy to the extreme.

Kick's POV

I was looking as I see Kendall ran into the school. I wonder what's going on.

Gunther asked Julie "What's going on, Julie?"

"I can't tell you, it's too complex to explain."

Tammy came back to me.

"Uhhh... can you take me to the arcade, Kick?" Tammy asked.

"Uhh... sure." Tammy and I went to the arcade. "See you, Gunther, Julie!"

Gunther's POV

I waved back at Kick.

"You can tell me, Jules." I asked Julie. She and I are actually dating in secret without letting Kick or Kendall know about it.

"Okay, here goes." Julie took a big breath. "Kendall likes Kick, and he likes her even though both don't show but it's there."

"Really?" I asked hopefully.

She nodded "yes", and then, I hugged my sweet secret girlfriend.

"Whew, that's some good news, but what about Tammy?" I asked her.

"I'm not sure. We can only find out soon." She replied to me.

"I gotta go. Meet you at the arcade?" I asked.

"No problem!" Julie winked at me.

I smiled. I'm so lucky to have a girl that loves me for me like Julie, plus I'm glad Kendall is her best friend. Kendall's a little more cheerful.

Julie's POV

I went back to the school to find Kendall, only to see her in the stairs.

"Hey." I said softly.

"Hey." Kendall replied back.

"You finally did it."

"Yeah, told Tammy how I felt, but not Kick."

"We'll get to it very soon. I'll help you with that. You wanna come to my place for a while before going to the arcade."

"Well... sure."

Kendall and I were exiting the doors only to find Kick outside directly facing us.

"All right, Kendall. What were you and Tammy were talking about?" Kick asked nonchalantly.

"Uhhh... some things she needed how to trust and who to avoid."

"Okay, you gotta tell me, that's my girl you were talking to..."

"It's no use... Kick's gonna find out sooner or later." I talked to Kendall. "Confess."

Kendall was so scared but was ready to spill the beans when...

"I was..."

"She told me some things about you."

Kick, Kendall and I saw Tammy behind the doors. That sured shocked us.

"Me? Some things about me?" Kick pointed at himself.

Tammy nodded.

"Yeah, Kendall told me about things about you... things that makes you tick, and she also told me to never let you hurt yourself..." Tammy was tearing up. "...because daredevils intend to do that."

Kick was shocked as he looked back at me and Kendall, but mostly at Kendall when he asked, "Did you really said all that?"

Tammy replied for Kendall "Yes... yes she did. And that's why, Kick Buttowski... that I'm breaking up with you."

"WWWHHATTT?!" Kendall and I cried out loudly?

"Because I know there is someone out there that loves you more than I do. And to be honest, I actually already have a boyfriend."

"A boyfriend?!" Kick, Kendall and I asked.

"I'm sorry, Kick. I gotta go." Tammy kissed Kick on the check before she leave. Whoa nelly, what a shocker! Who would've though Tammy this whole time had a boyfriend yet had the heart of a daredevil that she just crushed!

Poor Kick, getting his broken by the new girl. Even though he's a daredevil, he's also a human being, even Kendall thinks that also deep down.

"Do you want to be alone with Kick", I whispered to Kendall.

"Yeah."

"Go for it, meet you in the arcade".

Kick's POV

I was shocked... Tammy this whole time had a boyfriend, and yet I didn't know about it.

"Kick, I'm sorry about what happened. I know this is heartbreaking but you'll get through this." I eyed at Kendall, whose eyes are watering.

"I know you will. OH, KICK! I'M SO SORRY! THIS THING IS ALL MY FAULT!"

Kendall was crying her eyes out, and I did one thing which I really felt happy to do.. I took her in my arms and cried.

"Kendall?"

"Huh?" Kendall muffled.

"I'm not mad. I never you actually felt this way about me. All this time, I actually have feelings for you. And I still do."

"Really?" She asked hopefully.

"Do you like me?"

"Yes. I always have! Ronaldo never came close like you do for me!"

"Well, in that case, there is one person qualified to be my girlfriend..." I helped my arm to Kendall.

Kendall's POV

Here I was with Kick arm to arm, and now this. My dream is becoming true! I was overjoyed, I was in tears.

"Really?" I asked joyfully.

"If not you, I don't know who else... and Scarlett, April and especailly Wacky Jackie don't even come close to me!" Kick winked at me with his hand still waiting for my hand. So my hand went up to his. Because of my overjoyness, I tackled Kick and laughed and attack him with many kisses.

"I love you, Kendall!"

"I love you, too, Kick!"

"Wanna go the arcade, Kends?"

"You bet, can I see you do a short stunt first?"

"Anything for you."

Kick and I are finally together on the journey to a happy and awesome life!

THE END!

**_Well, guess Kick and Kendall are finally together after some trials and obstacles. So how do you like story, read and review and STAY AWESOME! And also feel to say some things about this._**


End file.
